


Caramel Popcorn

by stxrdust_tea



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrdust_tea/pseuds/stxrdust_tea
Summary: Gerard is sad and Frank cooks for him
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 17





	Caramel Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> The street mentioned is just a random street that I searched in google maps since I'm not even from USA.  
> This is dedicated to my best friend bc without her, this wouldn't exist.  
> Also thanks to Laura Vitale whose caramel popcorn recipe gave me the idea to write this.

When Frank woke up, the bed felt way colder than usual, which was weird because he usually woke up before Gerard, he didn't take that as a sign that something was wrong though, so he fixed his collar, put on one of his Master's shirts and went to the bathroom like usual. 

Then, when he made his way to drink his first cup of coffee, Gerard was sitting quietly on the living room sofa staring at the tv playing a random show but Frank was still half asleep to notice something wrong.

Frank did get a little suspicious when he offered to make waffles for breakfast and Gerard said he wasn't hungry but he brushed it off as nothing because sometimes people aren't hungry and that's just fine.

Oh but when Frank sat on the floor between his Master's legs laying his head against one of his thighs, and Gerard didn't even move an inch, that's when he noticed something was wrong, very wrong. 

"Uh, Sir, is everything okay?" Frank asked carefully. 

"Everything is fine, angel." Frank didn't buy that, maybe six months with him wasn't a lot of time to know everything about his Master but his tone was kinda flat and his eyes looked sad.

"May I say something maybe too honest?" 

"Go ahead."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I don't think you're really fine so please don't lie."

"Oh angel, come here." Gerard patted his lap and Frank obeyed, parting his legs so he sat straddling his Master, Gerard's hands resting on his waist. "No, you're right, I'm not feeling good right now."

"This isn't something a blowjob is gonna fix, is it?"

"No, a blowjob isn't going to fix this," Gerard chuckled softly, his gaze softened with fondness.

"So, if I may ask, what's bothering you so I know if I can help?" 

"One day like today but five years ago my grandmother died, we were really close and I don't know, I'm just sad because I miss her, I mean, I miss her every day but I guess today I just got all emotional. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm neglecting you, I'll be back to normal soon." Gerard petted Frank's hair gently with one hand, moving some stray strands of hair that were on his boy's face. 

Frank's heart sank a bit at the confirmation; he didn't want his Master sad, he didn't deserve to feel bad when he always made Frank feel happy and cared for.

"God, Sir, nothing to be sorry about, it's okay, everybody feels sad some days and I want you to feel okay, that's more important than attention." Frank kissed Gerard's lips quickly, worried to do so without asking first but feeling like it was necessary at that moment. "Are you really sure there's nothing I can do to make you feel at least slightly better? Anything you think you might want, even the slightest of things."

"Aren't you the sweetest of boys?" Frank smiled and blushed slightly at the praise "Any chance you know how to do caramel popcorn? My grandma used to make caramel popcorn every time I was sad as a kid."

That lit a light in the younger's mind, mentally thanking his mom for making him go to those cooking classes he deemed unnecessary.

"Maybe you're lucky. Remember I told you that when I was sixteen my mom made me go to her friend's cooking classes? She taught me how to do caramel popcorn, I don't think they're as good as the ones your grandma used to make but we'll see." 

Frank moved to stand up, but Gerard's arms tightened "Oh, wait right there, I didn't tell you to stand up, now, did I?"

"No, sir."

"Right, you're staying, we're going to watch a movie while I cuddle you because there aren't many things I enjoy more than cuddling you, and then you may stand. Understood?"

Gerard kissed Frank gently, the submissive parting his lips a bit out of instinct so Gerard could deepen the kiss, humming in appreciation when he did exactly that. After some more seconds, the kiss ended and they watched the movie with Frank trying very hard to stay awake, his Master's arms made him feel safe and warm, just the things he needed to get sleepy. 

When the credits started rolling, Gerard noticed Frank was falling asleep. "My sweet angel, you know you don't need to do this for me, right? You can take a nap if you want to."

"But-" A yawn interrupted his sentence "I want to, Sir, I'm fine." He sat up, rubbing his left eye. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

With a last yawn, Frank stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to start the snack he said he would make. 

When all the ingredients were on the countertop, he noticed that the air fryer was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, Sir?" Frank went to the living room, where his Master was checking his phone. "Have you seen the air fryer? Because I can't find it anywhere."

"I'm pretty sure it's in the cabinet you can't reach."

Frank pouted, cursing his height and Gerard smirked, amused with the whole thing.

"I'll reach it for you." Gerard left his phone on the coffee table and went to the kitchen, Frank following him.

After Gerard left the air fryer on the countertop, he sat on a stool and admired Frank just melting some sugar and butter to make the caramel. Even after six months, he couldn't believe he had gotten himself such a beautiful submissive, and he was very grateful for the younger's presence in his life.

Once the baking sheet with the popcorn and caramel mixture was in the oven, Frank washed his hands to remove the stickiness left by the caramel and sat at the stool beside Gerard.

"You know, Sir? We should do something to take your mind off things because this is gonna take a while," He said, signaling to the oven.

"Yeah? You got any suggestions?"

"Actually, I do, I think we should dance." At that, Gerard lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought you had said you can't dance?"

"And I can't, but I meant the party kind of dance, I kinda know how to slow dance so... what do you say?"

"Sure."

They both stood up, and Frank took his phone out of his pocket to find some slow music playlist on Spotify, once settled, he left his phone on the stool he was sitting and put one hand on Gerard's shoulder, using his free hand to grab the contrary's hand and rested his head on the older's chest. 

"So, boy, tell me." Gerard twirled Frank and the younger giggled, making the older smile a bit. "How was this great woman that taught you how to cook?"

"Uhm, she was, in fact, great. She was this sixty years old lady that always had a story to make you laugh. 

"At the time I wasn't really interested in learning how to cook but my mom thought it was a great idea so I reluctantly accepted. Turns out, classes were a lot more fun than I thought and it was all thanks to the teacher." All the fun he had at those classes  
were now fond memories, and every time he thinks about them, it brings a smile to his face. "She was my mom's friend, I think they met at church or something, her name was Elena."

"Wait." Gerard held the younger boy at arm's length to look at his face. "You mean Elena Lee at Arlington Ave?"

"Yes! How do you know that?"

"Frank, she was my grandmother." 

Frank's jaw dropped at the new information. "What? No shit! So all this time I've been cooking you the recipes your very own grandma taught me?"

"Well, yes, apparently."

"Oh, Sir, I hope my humble attempt of cooking is making justice to your grandma's recipes."

"Boy, give yourself some credit, I think your food is pretty good."

"Then good Ms. Lee taught me well."

Gerard pecked Frank's lips and smiled. "Yeah, I think she did."

By the time they finished sharing stories about Gerard's grandmother, the popcorn was ready to eat and they ate cuddled up on the couch, watching another movie.

That night, when Gerard went to sleep, he was ten thousand times happier than when he woke up.


End file.
